comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-09-22 - Wait, Robin's a GIRL?!?
Batman would not exactly approve, but Alfred is not a hand-to-hand specialist and he is an old man. The alarms of the Bat Cave are going off, as none of the security procedures are matching what Carrie put in. Furthermore, things are different. There are trophies there that weren't there before, and others that are missing. The 'A Good Soldier' one from Jason Todd is still there however, so is the first Robin's and the first Batgirl's. And it seems so quiet except for the alarms. As Alfred carefully works himself down the long flight of stairs, he holds a shotgun in his hand. He is younger than when Carrie saw him before his heart attack. His pale blue eyes are alert and watchful, and he speaks quietly with something white in one ear, "You do not need to worry, I am quite well-armed," his clipped British tone dry and not revealing his great worry that it could be one of those crazy supervillains that found where the Batman's cave was! Carrie Kelley knew it wouldn't work. Before she even got to the cave she knew that this wasn't the same place she'd left--The city was different. Cleaner if that could be believed, younger, fresher. Missing a few buildings, and with a few missing buildings in place. It only took finding a news stand to look at the date on a paper to realize something had gone horribly wrong. But the fact was she /needed/ to return here. There was no where else to go for one, and for two... If anyone could help it would be him. The codes hadn't worked even though she tried to put in the first few she'd ever had shared with her as those were the oldest in her memory. A long shot, she knew, but given the date on the newspaper she'd seen it made the most sense to try. Evetually she does make her way into the cave and then she does the unthinkable! ... She sits in Batman's chair at the computer simply leaning back and waiting. He would be down soon no doubt. Or head back soon. Either way the best thing to do would be to simply wait. Waiting, however, was boring and those alarms were annoying. Carrie sighs and pushes her toes against the ground sending the chair spinning. Once, twice, thrice. It was spun enough times she gave up counting in favor of just using the motion to let her gaze sweep around getting as much of a 360 view as she could so that she's not TOO surprised when he shows up. Alfred, though, she wasn't expecting. And Alfred wasn't expecting a young lady either! His old eyes actually widen as he stares at the girl, a shotgun resting in his hands though pointed to the side and toward the ground instead of at the girl as he stairs at her in the spinning chair. "Sir, you won't believe what I found." A dramatic pause. "You have to see this. When will you be back?" As soon as Alfred comes into her vision during a spin her foot tamps down on the floor stopping the chair and her gloved fingers dig into the armrests as if that would help to cease her motion too. The ginger-haired girl dressed in a Robin uniform simply stares at Alfred a long moment silently as one might expect someone to do when faced with a shotgun weilding man. "Alfred?" Leaning her weight forward she practically spills out of the chair with hands sweeping back to press the cape aside before it gets in her way. The expression she wore though--Even with the domino mask in place it was obvious to tell that her eyes were a bit weepy but the sheer, brilliant smile that emerges makes it impossible to think of her as sad in any way. "Oh, wow, I..." Carrie swallows hard only to dash all caution to the wind as she moves forward suddenly to throw her arms around Alfred in a tight hug. It only causes the shotgun to push a bit more ground-ward though she's not trying to disarm him. As she hugs him she squeals in a giddy school-girl way one might expect when they run into a boy band. It ceases after a moment as she lifts her head up to grin at him with a quick babble pouring forth. "I'm sorry I know you probably don't know me it's a long story and I'll explain once he gets here but ... It's so good to see you!" Though it's unlucky that Carrie hears Batman ask, "What was that sound?" Alfred had grunted slightly as he lets go of the shotgun barrel to help catch the excited girl. "You...know me child?" "Wait, child?" Batman is not happy. "I'm coming back immediately." Alfred is silent for a moment, "Well, he is on his way child." Should he really leave her here? She didn't bypass the security, she tripped it, so the computer should be safe right? Still, the British gentleman in him wins and he sighs softly. "Would you like some refreshments?" Carrie Kelley holds the hug a few seconds longer than one would normally feel comfortable with. It was a good, solid hug that none the less came very easily to her. When at last she releases her hold on him to step back she looks at him sheepishly. "Yes, sir," she confirms as she falls back onto the good manners that had been grilled into her by both Alfred and Batman himself. "As I said it's a long story. I'm Carrie Kelley." At least she hadn't forgotten her manners enough that she doesn't introduce herself. Already she's rather worried about how He will be once he shows up. "I'd love a soda, sir. If you want you could handcuff me to the chair so he doesn't get upset at you for leaving me down here." Even as she makes this rather odd offer her hand dips down into one of the many pockets on her belt to pull out a pair of cuffs to offer out dangling off a finger. "Though I can get out of them. Oh," she adds rather suddenly as if recalling--Mostly due to the mention of food, and the recollection that she hasn't eaten in awhile, causes her stomach to grumble. Biting down on her lower lip sheepishly she adds, "Could--May I also have a sandwich if it's not a problem? He might want one too if he's been out awhile." He DID forget to eat often. Even she knew that. "Alfred Worthington," the proper British man says. He blinks slightly at the offer to handcuff, "If you are truly a Robin you could...," and Carrie finishes the statement for him. "Exactly, as a result I'll just politely ask you not to touch anything other than the chair Miss Kelley." A touch of a smile to his lips before it disappears. "Of course Miss Kelley. I will be back shortly." He then moves to take his leave. His movements are a little smoother than it was when Kelly knew him. But Alfred heads right back up those long flight of stairs to put away the shotgun before Batman saw him with it. He also goes to start making sandwiches and getting a soda. It takes a good number of minutes to say the least. But Alfred is timely and walks down with a silver try with a steaming mug of coffee and a cold soda, along with quite a number of small finger sandwiches. They are made with delicious bits of meat, cheese, etc. Perfect bite size! He steps on a button on the floor beneath the computer and a tray slides out from it where he places the silver tray. Just as Alfred does this, the engines of the Batmobile can be heard as it starts to enter the cave. It is sleeker and less military'ish appearing as the one Carrie is used to. "Yes, Sir. Won't touch anything," Carrie promises with a bright grin. Ah--It was just like the first time they'd met! Only he was younger, and spryer, and ALIVE. When he leaves up those stairs she watches after him for a long moment before shaking her head and turning back to the chair. She sinks back into it tucking one leg beneath the other as teens are often fond of doing. And she waits with a patience one might not expect of a 'child.' When Alfred returns she waits until the tray is placed down to offer, "Thank you, sir." Only then does she reach for the soda to draw it up taking several rather thirsty gulps before the Batmobile comes into sight. It's set back down on the tray then in favor of folding her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure how this is going to go." It's a quiet statement murmered more to herself than Alfred but the slight worry to her tone was evident. Even so she squares her shoulders, swallows hard, and sits up a bit straighter. He always had been on her about that. A quiet hrm from Alfred as he studies the older teenager. Who is this girl really? But Alfred has a good feeling about her. The car pulls in and it slides open at the top. Batman pulls himself out with ease and soon lands with a light thump of boots on the hard floor. He walks toward the Bat Computer and the two as the roof closes up and the platform starts to spin to point the Batmobile in the correct direction. Power. Batman isn't quite as large a man as he is in his sixties strangely enough, but he is still muscular and bulky. He is much more spray, his back ramrod straight. The black cape flares behind him as he strides with purpose toward Carrie. There are white lenses that cover his eyes from view, and a distinctive frown on his smooth face. He stops in front of the chair, the black cape soon settling about his legs. A man still whole for the most part, not yet broken and mad. But Jason Todd's suit was there, is this not about the time he quit being Batman? Batman stares at the girl sitting in HIS chair. Not a child as Alfred indiciated though perhaps him, someone in their older teens Bruce can see. Robin outfit, professionally done, not homemade. The utility belt looks like one of his. His frown deepens slightly as he obviously stares, his demeanor one of intimidation. Alfred merely waits patiently for now. Carrie Kelley sits there feeling the weight of his gaze on her as he approaches which makes her suddenly very glad that she had placed her hands in her lap instead of the chair. Gripping onto the armrests would have not helped her appear less nervous right now. The butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach reminded her of the night she'd first become Robin. She was Robin for days before that moment but it had not been official until he'd called her Robin and brought her here to train. Without a word she slides off the chair to stand in front of him knowing he was assessing her as she tips her head up to presumably meet his gaze as much as she could with those lenses in the way. It only emphasized how short she was compaired to him, and even Alfred. "Hi, Boss." It seems as if she may say more but she pauses a moment to gather her thoughts before looking up again. "Long story. To summarize: I already know this isn't the Gotham I'm from. A cartel was using Gotham harbor to transport some stolen weapons that the US government had been testing out. Apparently the ringleader hooked up a deadman switch to himself so when he took a header into the water..." A mere shrug follows helplessly. "I didn't get clear of the radius in time. Woke up here." "..." Batman is silent. Alfred raises an eyebrow at that. "Alone?" A slight frown on his face, as if he picked that up though Carrie never actually said it. Batman steps forward and holds a black gloved hand out. "Your right glove." And of course, he is going to run tests on it. This girl just stated she was from another dimension or from the future. He already had Traveler in his city, he didn't need someone else thinking they had all the answers around. Carrie Kelley rolls her lower lip to the side only for it to be caught by her upper teeth with a troubled expression at Alfred's question. "No, sir, not alone. Alive though. Only half of the ringleader showed up." Which was a rather grisley discovery all told--It was no wonder she looked a bit paler for that explanation. It's quickly gone however when Batman steps forward to request her glove. "Yes, Boss." It's held up and she pinches her thumb and forefinger over the back of her glove by the wrist releasing some sort of clasp that was worked into it. The smallest of clicks can be heard and the fabric around the joints goes slack which allows her to pull the long glove off to offer out to Batman. "Blood and hair samples, too, I figure?" Though it seems a flippant remark she's really quite serious about it. He'd want to investigate and she knew that. Alfred reaches out a hand and pats Carrie's shoulder. "Well, I am glad you are fine child," He says gently and fatherly. Did Batman just roll his eyes at Alfred?! Difficult to tell through the white lenses. The glove is taken then. "Obviously," Batman's tone dry. He moves to access the Bat Computer then. A few taps later, and it activates, and goes to put the glove on what appears to be an almost scanner. Different systems activate and start scanning it, recording energy signatures, residues, and so on. Alfred then clears his throat, "Her name is Carrie Kelley, sir," he advise Batman. Batman pauses what he is doing and turns to look at Alfred. Alfred just raises an eyebrow at that. "Should I prepare a room, sir?" They are currently having a staring match, one of their silent battles of will. "Right, Boss." Though it wasn't her place (the Batcave that is) Carrie strides off to the side where the medical equipment was kept with the familiarity of one who does, indeed, know her way around. While the standoff with Alfred and Batman occured she allowed them to do so in some marginal amount of privacy as she gathers up the equipment necessary to provide the samples required of her. The hair was easy enough--She reaches up to tug a few hairs out of her head. These are prepared on a microscopic slide which she sets aside. Another yank occurs and she preps the test tube for a DNA panel. With that done she then gets a few tubes and a sterile syringe from their respective drawers. It takes her a moment to tie her arm off, and then she shifts so that what she does is in sight of the pair so that they know she isn't swapping out vials somehow. The needle is slid into her own arm with skill, and a small wince that doesn't otherwise draw a single sound of complaint. Three tubes are drawn and then she disposes of the syringe and bandages her arm up. With it all done she places the arrangement on a sample tray that she carries back over for him. It's all done with a neat, practiced precision and more importantly, done to the standards that he had taught her. The slides are prepared exactly as he would have. Batman stops the starining contest to actually wander a bit away from the computer as he watches Carrie from afar. The girl really does know how to do this stuff. Her understanding level of it is to be scene, but she really does know what she is doing. Alfred waits patiently. A low growl comes from Batman, "You know you already won Alfred." An unhappy sound. But Alfred nods respectfully, "Very well Master Bruce." He then advises, "The coffee is for you," and he starts to head toward the lab before he says. "Mistress Kelley. I will be preparing a room for you in the west wing. I will show it to you after it is completed." He then bows respectfully before he heads up to the top level and then the stairs once more. Batman taps a few things on the computer as he picks up his coffee mug and takes a sip of it as the information begins to be processed as Carrie enters it. The energy signatures are matching Carrie's story for now, but there still needs more readings to see if they are time, dimensional, or both. Another drink of his coffee is taken as he stands near the tray with the sandwiches and soda. "Thank you, Alfred! And thank you for the snack," Carrie adds just in case she'd forgotten to thank him for it earlier. Right now thing were hectic enough she couldn't recall so it was better to be overly polite than not to remember. Even so she continues the task at hand until all of the machines are whirring away with the automatic processes set. Satisfied for now she then cleans up the area she'd used before finally turning to head back to the main computer where Batman resided. "Anyhing else, Boss?" Even as she waits for an answer she reaches out to snag the Coke that was on the tray to take more than a sip. It had been a long, LONG night for her on her end of this situation. It's after this sip that she pauses to tip her head up toward him simply watching him with a quietly thoughtful look. "I'm sorry. I know this situation is weird. I know you're not him, not the way I know. Knew." That would take some getting used to. Carrie purses her lips before she continues, "But I'm here now and unless we can figure for some way to go back to... where, or when I'm from... There's not much else I can do." The soda is placed gingerly back on the tray as she turns fully to him. "I don't expect you to trust me outright--Heck, I wouldn't in the same situation--but give me a chance. You can always fire me later if you think I'm not working out." Batman's head is tilted to look over his shoulder a bit at Carrie. After a few moments he responds, "I will pull some resources from S.T.A.R. Labs to look into methods to return you." There is also calling in a favor from Hal perhaps as well, but with the man's lack of full understanding of the full powers of the Green Lantern ring, it's always an iffy experiment with him. A pause as Batman is about to take another drink of his coffee mug. He does have a bad habit of firing Robins, doesn't he? He then takes another sip of his coffee. He isn't touching that one with a ten foot pole, thank you Stephanie. "You aren't going into the field." Least not at first. But that is Batman's instinctive answer. Poor Carrie, she just dumped herself in the lap of the most paranoid bastard in the world just about. "Go ahead and eat and get a shower and rest. It will be a long day tomorrow." He will have a lot of questions. Most would argue that. Especially someone of Carrie's age. If she were anything like the other Robins that he had worked with, she was likely a Robin at a much younger age than she was now. Which meant she had far more field experience than he might like to hear about. Instead of arguing, or pointing that out though, Carrie's reaction is different. A breath she'd been holding waiting for his answer is let out in a rush. Not a sigh, simply an exhalation of air. Green eyes brighten up instantly as she smiles broad and unabashedly happy. Without warning she moves forward ducking her head beneath the cup of coffee he holds to avoid knocking it as she wraps her arms around his waist tucking her much smaller form right up against him with her cheek turned to the side as it presses to his armored chest. "Thank you!" It was a relief to be given a chance knowing how paranoid he could be at times. She squeezes him tight for a long moment. And...Batman does not freak, but he wants to. The mug wobbled a bit in his hand, but he did not hit Carrie with it. His mouth does press into a thin line of disapproval howver, and the hug is not returned. "To bed," he growls out. Poor Batman, that was beyond awkward for him. Carrie Kelley ducks back apparently not the least bit upset he didn't hug in return. It would come. In time. IN TIME BATMAN. Cheerily she agrees, "Yes, Boss," then snags up her soda and a sandwich only to tuck it into her mouth and head off to do just that.